Les Anges
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Emma Swan et Regina Mills sont deux anges travaillant pour la lumière et l'ombre. Elles doivent se faire face lors d'une mission pour gagner l'âme d' Henry. Elles n'avaient simplement pas prévue d'être mariées …
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série Once Upon A Time.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs ou créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/photos/angel-aile-ailes-d-ange-dieu-2683074/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Emma raccrocha le téléphone furieuse, et s'adressa à son ennemie, face à elle.

– J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix, on va devoir jouer le jeu. Mais je te préviens, hors de question que je couche avec toi !

Regina arqua un sourcil et sourit.

– Tu as tort, je suis sûre que ça te plairait, et en plus tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin…

– Va te faire foutre !

– Oh, mais je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là, moi. Apparemment c'est toi la coincée de service…

Emma en resta bouche bée.

– Espèce de …

– M'man je vais être en retard au baseball…Tu peux m'emmener ? Demanda Henry en sortant de la cuisine une tartine de Nutella dans la main.

– Ok, petit, on y va, répondit la jeune femme en attrapant des clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Regina face à elle.

– On revient dans deux heures. Je suppose que le dîner sera prêt ?

– Bien sûr mon « ange », susurra-t-elle en lui faisant du charme. Et si tu es sage, je te ferai un massage ce soir pour enlever toute ta tension...

Henry regarda sa mère oubliant un instant de mâcher son goûté. Emma inspira fortement.

– On y va Henry !

L'adolescent embrassa sa mère qui lui rendit son baiser.

– Montre leur qui est le plus fort, écrase-les ! Lui dit gentiment Regina.

Il rit légèrement à ce conseil et sortit de la maison rejoignant son autre mère.

Emma claqua la porte derrière eux, laissant son « épouse » seule dans le vestibule.

Regina observa la maison autour d'elle et sourit. Elle avait touché le gros lot avec cette mission. Elle aimait ça, avoir de l'argent, une belle maison spacieuse, et en plus elle était le maire de la ville…Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était aussi la « mère » d'un adolescent de douze ans et « la femme » d'une pimbêche qui travaillait pour l'autre camp.

Ce n'était pas grave elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, et réussirait ce pour quoi elle était ici.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

– Ruby ? Fais-moi un topo. Pourquoi je me retrouve mariée à cette blonde au regard bovin ?

– Il semblerait qu'ils ont eu la même idée que nous, ou alors ils l'ont fait exprès…

– D'accord, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cette « Emma Swan ». Je compte bien l'anéantir. Pour le moment je n'ai que quelques « souvenirs » et on est « marié » depuis deux ans.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et soupira d'aise devant tous les ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avait toujours aimé cuisiner, et ce depuis une mission où elle s'était retrouvée l'apprentie, puis la maîtresse d'un grand chef de renom qui lui avait tout appris.

Elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin en chantonnant et commença.

.

Emma rejoignit Belle au poste de police après avoir déposé Henry au sport.

– Dis-moi tout.

– Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Devant le regard de la jeune femme elle n'insista pas et commença.

– Regina Mills : ange du côté ombreux, beaucoup de mission à son actif dont Stockholm…

– Non ?! C'était elle ?

– Oui.

– Merde, elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère…Pourquoi on est marié ?

– Sans doute ont-ils eu la même idée que nous, il fallait qu'elle soit proche de l'enfant, alors autant qu'elle devienne sa mère…Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux sauver l'âme d'Henry tu vas devoir la combattre et comme je te l'ai dit : jouer le jeu, bien entendu, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Emma soupira. Où était passé le temps des missions simples ?

Belle sourit.

– Plains-toi, moi je vais devoir te seconder, et affronter son bras droit une dénommée Ruby Lucas, un loup garou…

Emma grimaça.

– Pas de bol… Mais tu es Belle French depuis quand un loup garou te fait peur ?

Depuis que j'ai vu son visage. J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison l'odeur alléchante d'un rôti en train de cuire leur caressa les narines. Henry partit se doucher avant de dîner, et Emma marcha en direction de la cuisine pour faire face à son ennemie. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et ne put retenir un sourire en observant Regina chantonner les paroles de la chanson _I want to be evil_ , en rangeant des pommes dans la corbeille de fruits. La belle brune leva la tête vers elle, lui sourit et attrapa deux verres de vin sur le plan de travail. Elle s'avança vers elle d'une démarche sensuelle.

 _« Merde elle est vraiment forte »_ se dit Emma en avalant sa salive un peu difficilement.

– Bonsoir _«_ mon amour _»_ , lui dit la « femme fatale » tout sourire en lui tendant un des verres de vin rouge.

Emma le récupéra, but une gorgée pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, et sans la quitter des yeux, déclara.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas.

– Tu sembles bien sûre de toi…

– Je suis la meilleure.

Regina ferma un instant les yeux savourant les dernières paroles de la femme face à elle et les rouvrit en la fixant.

– La vanité…C'est décidément, mon pêché préféré.

– Je ne suis pas vaniteuse ! Je suis simplement réaliste !

– Alors trinquons, répondit Regina.

Elle leva son verre.

– Que la meilleure gagne…mon ange…

Elles firent tinter leur verre.

– Que la meilleure gagne, répéta Emma.

.

Autour de la table Emma et Henry se régalaient sous le regard ravi de Regina, qui une fois le plat fini, débarrassa. Elle revint avec le dessert, une tarte aux pommes.

Emma ferma les yeux en dégustant la première bouchée.

– Mon Dieu que c'est bon…

– Oh, Dieu n'a rien à voir là dedans, se contenta de répondre Regina en souriant.

Emma lui jeta un regard en coin lui précisant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne blasphème pas en sa présence.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit, elle se tourna vers son « fils ».

– Alors, Henry, comment s'est passé ton entrainement ?

– Ça a été, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

– C'est tout ?

Il leva la tête vers sa mère et en souriant déclara.

– Non, je les ai massacrés.

– Ça c'est mon fils ! Répondit Regina une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Il rougit sous le compliment. Emma fronça les sourcils.

– Justement, Henry, ton coach trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus agressif. Ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.

– Ce n'est qu'un jeu Emma, Henry s'amuse…commença Regina.

– Vraiment ?

– Ne commence pas à faire la leçon à mon fils avec ton armure de chevalier blanc… soupira Regina.

– Notre fils ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit violent !

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…Je ne te ferai pas de massage.

Emma inspira fortement pour se calmer.

– Henry, reprit Regina. Tu es un bon lanceur... Mais tu as aussi école demain, donc… Au lit. Je viendrai te dire bonne nuit.

Elle leva les yeux vers « son épouse ».

– Emma tu peux t'occuper de « notre fils » pendant que je fais la vaisselle ?

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse face à cette proposition, puis accepta ne décelant aucune menace.

– Allez viens, petit, faut que tu me lises la fin du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , la dernière fois Frolo était dans de sales draps.

Emma sourit à son fils en l'accompagnant dans sa chambre. C'était leur rituel, il lui lisait une histoire et non l'inverse. Et l'adulte se retrouvait fascinée pas les romans choisis par Henry au grand plaisir de celui-ci, qui s'était pris à ce jeu « quelques années auparavant ».

Regina réfléchit en les observant monter les escaliers, elle devait admettre que les souvenirs imaginés pour leur mission s'avéraient souvent bien travaillés et ils leur permettaient d'incarner plus facilement « l'humain » qu'ils représentaient. Malheureusement c'était simplement des grandes lignes, ils devaient eux-mêmes combler les trous et inventer des détails.

Elle sourit en se demandant quel genre d'histoire elle pourrait fabriquer à propos d'elle et Emma tout en faisant la vaisselle. Elle finissait lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de « sa femme » se diriger vers la terrasse. Elle en profita pour aller dire bonne nuit à Henry, et se préparer pour l'accueillir dans leur chambre…

Emma les mains dans les poches observait les étoiles. Elle inspira et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait tellement la Terre, peu importait la difficulté des missions ou qui elle devait combattre, il suffisait qu'elle regarde les étoiles, sente le vent sur son visage, ou les rayons du soleil et son moral remontait. Ces petits plaisirs lui redonnaient la force mentale pour tout affronter.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'adressa aux étoiles.

– Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, et merci de briller autant pour moi ! Leur dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la maison.

Elle monta les escaliers, vérifia que la lumière dans la chambre d'Henry était bien éteinte, et ouvrit la porte de « leur chambre » en retenant sa respiration. Elle était vide. Elle comprit que Regina se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain sur la droite lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière sous la porte. Elle en profita pour enlever ses chaussures et son pull. En débardeur, déboutonnant son jean, elle leva la tête vers celle qui entra dans la chambre.

Vêtue de simples dessous affriolants la femme à la peau mate, s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche féline. Emma la bouche légèrement ouverte, avait l'impression d'être face à une panthère prête à la bouffer. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. À quelques centimètres d'elle, Regina caressa la joue de « sa femme » en susurrant.

– J'ai menti tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la vanité mon pêché préféré mais… la luxure…

– Vraiment… ? Demanda Emma les yeux brillants, en fixant ses lèvres.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de répondre. Elle s'engueula intérieurement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre ?! Vas-y culbute-la sur le lit pendant que tu y es ! ... Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! »_ Menaça la petite voix _. « Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça, te déstabiliser ?! Merde ! Tu es Emma Swan, des anges ombreux t'en as vu d'autres. Reprends-toi Bordel ! »_

Regina toujours face à elle se mordillait la lèvre en regardant avec délectation le petit combat intérieur de son adversaire. Emma s'en aperçut et commença à s'énerver.

– Non, tu n'es pas en train de m'avoir ! Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout !

Regina éclata de rire et se rapprocha encore plus. Son corps contre celui d'Emma. Leur bouche à quelques centimètres elle murmura.

– Ah… Vous les anges lumineux, vous êtes tellement collet monté… Profite Emma, lâche prise, passer la nuit avec moi ne va pas te faire basculer du côté « obscur de la force »…

– …

– Arrête de résister, tu en as autant envie que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non.

Regina sourit.

– Tu es incapable de mentir… petit ange.

Emma inspira et la repoussa doucement, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle, ou elle allait vraiment succomber à la tentation, c'était vrai.

Elle s'approcha du lit, récupéra un oreiller et une couverture et les posa sur le plancher.

– Je vais dormir par terre.

– Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Regina amusée.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ne pas dormir sur le canapé en bas, ou dans la chambre d'amis ?

– Tu sais pourquoi. Henry commencerait à se poser des questions, il aurait peur que l'on « divorce » et cela le rendrait encore plus facile pour toi de l'influencer, répondit Emma.

Elle fixa Regina.

– Cette mission ne sera pas un nouveau Stockholm.

– Ah… Je vois que tu t'es renseignée sur moi…. Je t'intéresse donc plus que tu ne veux l'avouer.

– Je préfère connaître mes ennemis.

Regina sourit.

– Moi aussi je me suis documenté sur toi… Pékin… Quelle réussite !

– J'ai eu de la chance.

– Et modeste avec ça.

– Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas vaniteuse, répondit Emma avec un petit sourire.

Regina l'observa un moment.

– Tu peux dormir dans le lit, je me tiendrai tranquille.

– Pas de mains baladeuses ?

– Pas ce soir.

Emma l'étudia jaugeant la réponse de la femme face à elle.

– Ok. Elle enleva son jean et se dirigea vers le lit.

Regina la regarda intensément.

– Si mes « souvenirs » sont bons, tu portais des strings…

Emma tourna la tête vers elle.

– N'importe quoi !

Devant le sourire de Regina, elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite encore avoir. Elle inspira, entra dans le lit, et éteignit la lumière.

– Je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser de « bonne nuit ».

– Regina !

Regina rit de bon cœur en s'approchant du lit. Emma couchée sur le côté, sentit la femme se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle se figea lorsque le corps de son ennemi se rapprocha de son dos et que ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou.

– Bonne nuit, murmura Regina avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, Emma se dit que cette mission aller vraiment être bien compliquée à gérer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Exceptionnellement je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui car il n'y en aura pas la semaine prochaine. Puis je reprendrai le même rythme la semaine du 24 avril._

 _Merci à tous pour vous reviews, ils sont toujours très agréables à lire._

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par une main parcourant son corps, le temps d'émerger des limbes, la main était descendue un peu trop bas et commençait à s'aventurer sur un terrain bien trop intime…

Emma l'attrapa, la repoussa et grogna.

– T'avais dit que tu te tiendrais tranquille, gronda-t-elle.

– Mmm… ? Oui…Mais j'ai seulement dit cette nuit, et c'est le matin, répondit Regina en se collant à elle.

Emma se dégagea fortement et sortit du lit.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai hérité de la nymphomane ! s'agaça-t-elle

– J'adore quand tu dis nymphomane, c'est tellement sexy…

– Ce n'était pas un compliment !

– Reviens ici et je te prouverai le contraire…

Emma se dépêcha d'enfiler son jean et son pull sous le regard lascif de Regina.

– Je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du bas !

– Pourquoi pas celle d'ici ? C'est dommage je pourrais te savonner le dos…

– Regina, il n'est même pas sept heures. Tu ne veux pas m'accorder un peu de répit ?

– Et puis quoi encore ?

Regina sortit du lit sous le regard médusé d'Emma qui découvrit que les dessous aguichants de la vieille avaient disparu et que rien ne les remplaçait…

– Un problème mon amour ? Demanda suavement Regina.

Emma s'approcha et s'arrêta devant le sourire triomphant de son ennemie. Elle reprit néanmoins sa marche. Face à elle, elle se pencha pour embrasser Regina et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Regina s'avança pour combler le vide et Emma recula.

– Et puis quoi encore ? Répéta la femme en tournant les talons et quittant la pièce.

Regina sourit en se disant qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus cette mission.

.

Emma était restée plus longtemps que nécessaire sous la douche. Elle l'avait prise glacée pour se changer les idées, mais ça avait été assez difficile. Cette Regina allait sérieusement l'emmerder. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur Henry et n'entre pas dans le jeu de son ennemie…ou alors, comme ce matin, elle devait faire comme elle, l'allumer et la laisser sur sa faim…Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sûre que si elle répondait aux avances de Regina celle-ci s'en aille au dernier moment, au contraire…

Elle entra dans la cuisine et fut surprise de découvrir son épouse déjà habillée, maquillée et en train de faire des œufs.

– Tu m'as manqué sous la douche, dit-elle en souriant à Emma.

– T'es lourde... Je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus d'esprit en enfer. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

Regina sourit.

– Et moi, je dois dire que je suis assez surprise par ta facilité à t'énerver, tes gros-mots, et bien sûr ton côté prude… En fait non, ton côté bonne sœur ne m'étonne pas.

– Je ne suis pas prude !

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit.

– Alors prouve-le-moi…

Emma la regarda d'un œil blasé.

– Je vais réveiller Henry.

– Pas besoin c'est déjà fait. Il ne va pas tarder.

Emma s'assit, pendant que Regina lui servait une assiette. Elle soupira en mangeant la première bouchée.

– Tu cuisines vraiment bien.

– C'est vrai, mais c'est parfois un peu gras. Tu risques de prendre du poids si tu ne fais pas un peu de « sport » pour éliminer tout ça…

– J'irai courir.

– Ce n'est pas à ce genre de sport que je pensais…

Emma leva les yeux vers elle.

– J'avais compris la première fois. Mais c'est bien ce que je dis tu n'es pas très subtile…

Regina sourit et lui envoya un baiser par-dessus la table. Emma tendit la main fit mine de l'attraper et porta sa main à son cœur.

Regina éclata de rire.

– C'est censé être romantique ? Parce que franchement, c'est assez ringard.

Emma sourit et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu' Henry entra dans la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'est ringard ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ta mère, répondit Regina

Elle se tourna vers Emma et lui fit les yeux doux.

– Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai épousée…

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Henry sourit à Regina en s'installant à côté d'Emma, et en s'emparant de la fourchette que venait de lui passer sa mère. Emma préféra changer de sujet.

– Tu l'emmènes au collège ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, je ne commence qu'à neuf heures. Et toi, tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?

Emma grimaça.

– Je suis de garde. Je pense, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures...Enfin, si Leroy n'est pas en train de se bourrer la gueule chez Granny…

Henry qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation en profita pour poser une question.

– Je peux dormir chez Kevin ce soir ? Il fait une soirée jeux vidéo, y aura aussi Harry et Ryan.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre. Regina prit la parole.

– Bien sûr mon chéri, ta mère et moi trouverons certainement une occupation à faire sans toi…

Emma se racla la gorge.

– Tu n'as pas un contrôle d'Histoire demain ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils.

– Si, mais j'ai déjà révisé.

– Emma, laisse-le s'amuser, après le baseball, maintenant les jeux vidéo avec ses copains ? Vraiment je me demande si tu ne veux pas l'enfermer ici et en faire un mini-toi.

Emma regarda sa femme.

–Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

– Oh, tu sais, tu fais la morale, tu prends tout à cœur. Ce n'est que des jeux vidéo…

– Ils sont très violents !

– Arrêtez de vous engueuler à cause de moi ! S'interposa Henry.

Il observa Emma.

– M'man si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ce n'est pas grave.

– Henry, tu ne vas pas sacrifier ta soirée parce que c'est la mauvaise période du mois pour ta mère, c'est n'importe quoi, s'agaça Regina.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Henry s'empressa de dire en se levant.

– Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Il quitta la pièce ne voulant pas assister à la réaction d'Emma, face à ce coup bas.

Regina quand à elle, attendait en souriant à sa femme. Emma se leva lentement se dirigea vers un vase un peu plus loin dans lequel se dressait majestueusement un bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle « lui avait offert une semaine plus tôt ». Elle récupéra une rose, vint se placer en face d'elle, et lui tendit.

– Pour toi « mon ange ».

Regina parut un instant étonnée puis répondit :

– J'ignorais que parler de la mauvaise période du mois était un compliment au paradis.

– Ce n'en est pas un. Mais si tu en es réduit à ça c'est que t'es déjà en train de perdre.

Regina sourit.

– Ah… Emma…J'aime ta naïveté, dit-elle en prenant la rose. Merci pour la fleur, continua-t-elle en s'approchant et en enlaçant son épouse.

La jeune femme se figea mais resta immobile attendant la suite.

– Emma, murmura Regina à son oreille. Je n'ai fait que m'échauffer avec toi jusqu'à maintenant. Henry est à moi. C'est toi qui vas perdre.

– Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Regina rit légèrement sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

– En effet, et il y a encore deux jours, il était à la DASS en train de se demander s'il allait s'injecter cette drogue. Aujourd'hui il a douze ans de faux souvenirs en ma compagnie et deux ans avec toi. Mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse. Une simple âme parmi tant d'autres…

Emma fronça les sourcils.

– Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils envoyé toi, pour une « simple âme » ? Henry est forcément plus important que ça.

Regina se colla un peu plus contre son corps.

– Je vois que les Charmant ne t'ont pas fait visionner sa vie. Intéressant…

– Qu'est-ce…. ?

Emma se raidit.

– Tu peux enlever ta main de mon cul…. Grogna-t-elle.

– Je trouve que ma main est très bien là où elle est, commença Regina.

– Ah, vous vous êtes rabibochées, tant mieux, dit Henry visiblement soulagé en entrant dans la cuisine avec son sac.

Emma s'empressa de s'éloigner de Regina.

– Maman, on y va ?

– Oui mon chéri, répondit Regina. Elle se tourna vers Emma et l'embrassa.

Emma ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Lorsque Regina se recula et la regarda attendant sa réaction, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas menti, cette femme ne faisait que commencer.

Henry s'approcha d'Emma.

– C'est toujours non pour la soirée jeux vidéo ?

Emma lui sourit.

– Tu peux y aller.

– Top cool ! Répondit-il en lui entourant la taille avec ses petits bras. Merci m'man !

Il recula et se tourna vers son autre mère.

Regina entoura les épaules de son fils en sortant de la cuisine.

– À ce soir mon ange, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil à son ennemie.

.

.

N/A : Pour Emy974, je veux bien te répondre en MP mais impossible de trouver ton profil sur ce site (j'ai cherché il y a 116 profils qui commencent par Emy dont 26 français).  
Soit il faut que tu me mettes un lien vers ta page dans une review soit il faut que tu m'envoies un MP car moi je n'y arrive pas :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Regina conduisait avec plaisir sa Mercedes.

– Tu sais Henry ta mère peut être une vraie rabat-joie des fois, mais je suppose qu'elle a un bon fond, dit elle en souriant à son fils. Cela dit, à cause de son côté « gentil un peu con », elle va sûrement te dire de tendre l'autre joue et tout ce blablabla…

Henry hocha la tête en attendant la suite.

– N'hésite pas à te défendre si on te provoque. Un peu de violence n'a jamais tué personne, euh…enfin, je veux dire une petite bagarre, si on te cherche, pour prouver qu'il ne faut pas t'énerver, calmera les petits chenapans qui t'embêteront…

– Personne ne m'embête.

Regina soupira.

– Tu verras Henry. Il y a toujours des jaloux qui sèment la zizanie. S'ils te poussent à bout, je t'autorise à leur donner un ou deux coups de poings.

Elle gara la voiture devant le collège.

– T'as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

– Oui, maman, répondit Henry en l'embrassant sur la joue et en sortant de la voiture.

– Henry ! Le rappela Regina.

Il se pencha à la vitre.

– Redresse-toi, la posture c'est le respect. Et si tu n'en as aucune, personne ne te respectera.

Henry fit oui de la tête, et se dirigea vers les portes de l'établissement en se redressant. Regina sourit. Elle l'avait bien embrouillé pour la journée…

Elle redémarra la voiture et s'arrêta devant chez Granny pour se prendre un petit café. La clochette de l'entrée trahit son entrée, Ruby derrière le comptoir tourna la tête et lui sourit.

– Bonjour, Mme Le Maire.

– Bonjour, Ruby, répondit-elle en s'approchant. Tu peux me faire un café ?

– Bien sûr…

Regina surprit le regard que lança la jeune femme à une des clientes. Elle se tourna et observa la femme aux yeux bleus qui semblait concentrée sur son chocolat chaud.

– Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle à Ruby en faisant un petit signe de la tête vers l'inconnue au chocolat.

Ruby hésita puis commença.

– Tu te souviens de ma nuit torride à Shanghai il y a deux ans ?

Regina fronça les sourcils en cherchant dans sa mémoire, et comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

– Non…Tu veux dire que celle qui t'a laissée un souvenir impérissable cette nuit-là, et qui s'est sauvée le lendemain matin sans même te dire qui elle était, ou un indice pour la retrouver, c'est cette femme qui se demande si oui ou non elle va boire son fichu chocolat ?

– Oui, répondit Ruby. Et tu sais quel est le pire ?

– Dis-moi.

Ruby soupira.

– C'est Belle French, le bras droit d'Emma Swan…

Regina en resta coite, puis elle se mit à rire.

– T'es dans la merde, mon petit loup…

– Je sais, répondit Ruby en lui tendant son café.

Regina le prit et regarda sa montre.

– Ah, j'aimerais vraiment rester pour voir ce qu'il va se passer mais je vais être en retard.

Elle se mit à marcher vers la sortie et se retourna.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses…

Elle fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de son acolyte qui avait baissé la tête. Elle attendit qu'elle la relève puis déclara en la fixant droit dans les yeux et en souriant.

– Fonce !

Ruby la regarda sortir en se disant qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup travailler avec elle.

.

Regina pénétra dans son bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière celui-ci. Elle ferma les yeux en buvant son café, cette boisson lui avait manqué, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait quand elle était sur Terre. Elle repensa à « son fils », ce gamin qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Si elle avait un cœur elle serait désolée pour lui car il avait un petit côté assez touchant. Elle but une autre gorgée et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Tout était noir et blanc, la tapisserie, les meubles, même les rideaux.

Elle sourit devant ce petit clin d'œil de l'ombre et la lumière.

Le visage de sa femme se dessina devant elle. Cette blonde qui l'amusait. Si ce que Ruby avait dit à propos de Belle s'avérait exacte… alors peut-être qu'Emma n'était pas si prude que ça. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle tente de le découvrir.

Elle finit sa boisson, jeta le gobelet en carton, et ouvrit un gros dossier sur un projet de jardin public en construction.

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

– Entrez ! Dit-elle.

Elle regarda avec mépris l'homme qui entra dans son bureau.

– Que se passe-t-il Sidney ?

Tout sourire, il lui demanda.

– Vous avez lu le _Mirror_ ce matin ?

 _« Le Mirror ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, cet homme est le rédacteur en chef de ce torchon… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

– Non.

Il posa délicatement un exemplaire sur son bureau.

– Apparemment, il a été aperçu hier soir…commença-t-il.

Regina s'empara du journal et étudia la première page. Elle lut le titre : _Killian Jones se cache à StoryBrooke !_

Sous l'en-tête, la photo en noire et blanc dévoilait un homme avec un peu trop d'eyeliner qui voulait se donner un look de rock-star.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sidney.

– Oui ? Dit-elle exaspérée. Et alors ?

– Killian Jones ! Le braqueur de banques ! Ici à StoryBrooke ! S'exclama-t-il. Son visage s'assombrit. Je crois qu'il est assez brutal et sans merci…

– Le shérif est au courant ?

– Euh, vu que c'est votre femme, je pensais que…

– Ne pensez pas. Vous pouvez partir, lui dit-elle froidement en lui rendant le journal.

Elle attendit qu'il soit sortit du bureau pour composer le numéro.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emma en décrochant. Henry va bien ?

– Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. T'as lu le journal ? T'es courant pour Killian Jones ?

– Qui ?

– Emma ! Killian Jones le braqueur de banques !

Emma sourit.

– Je suis sûre que tu ne savais pas qui était ce type il y a dix minutes…

– Peu importe, répondit Regina. Ouvre l'œil, il a été vu dans les rues de la ville.

– Ok, je vais rester en alerte et voir s'il y a des témoins. Il faut que je te laisse…

– Emma !

– Oui ?

– Fais attention à toi… J'ai entendu dire qu'il a un faible pour les blondes qui ne portent pas de strings…

Emma raccrocha, et Regina sourit au combiné.

Le shérif soupira et composa le numéro de son adjoint. Au bout de trois sonneries Belle décrocha.

– Emma ?

– Belle t'es où ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends. Tout va bien ?

– Euh… Oui, oui je… j'ai un peu de retard… mais je serais là… dans un quart d'heure.

– Pourquoi t'es essoufflée ?

– Pour rien à tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Emma regarda son téléphone sans comprendre. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, il fallait qu'elle se procure un journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Emma était fatiguée et sa garde enfin terminée. Personne n'avait vu ce Killian Jones qui avait dû partir depuis longtemps ou n'était simplement jamais venu. Le journal avait peut-être inventé cette histoire de toute pièce pour faire quelques ventes supplémentaires.

Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle voit Belle pour éclaircir les choses. Elle avait passé la journée ensemble mais la jeune femme était restée silencieuse sur la raison de son retard et cela inquiétait son amie. En garant la voiture devant la maison de sa coéquipière, elle pensa à Regina qui devait l'attendre chez elles. Une heure ou deux de plus à patienter lui ferait un peu les pieds, se dit-elle. Elle monta les quelques marches du perron et s'apprêta à sonner à la porte.

Elle fut surprise lorsque son épouse lui ouvrit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venue voir Ruby, et j'en ai profité pour rencontrer Belle. Mais je partais.

– Ruby ?

Regina sortit de la maison.

– Il est tard Emma, rentrons…

De plus en plus perdue Emma ne l'écouta pas et pénétra dans la maison en appelant.

– Belle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Belle !

La jeune femme sortit d'une des pièces, un pull placé maladroitement sur son torse pour cacher sa poitrine.

– Emma ?

Elle s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche face à Belle, et découvrit la grande brune derrière elle qui sortait aussi de la pièce une vague chemise sur le dos, se fichant bien qu'elle soit à moitié ouverte. Emma fronça les sourcils.

– Belle ? Comment tu peux faire ça ?! S'énerva-t-elle, c'est un loup garou !

Ruby commença à grogner.

– Oh, toi couché ! Cria Emma.

Ruby s'avança et Regina lui ordonna de ne pas bouger par un geste discret.

Emma soupira. Elle était énervée et ne savait plus que penser.

– Je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien contre les loups garous mais tu es l'ennemi et…

Elle s'adressa à Belle.

– Je ne comprends pas…

Belle n'osant la regarder, répondit :

– Je n'arrive pas à lui résister. C'est… impossible.

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina lui prendre le bras.

– Emma, laissons-les, il est tard et ce qu'elles font ne nous regarde pas, lui dit doucement la femme.

Emma secoua la tête et la suivit hors de la maison. Un fois dehors elle inspira.

– J'ai besoin d'un verre, avoua-t-elle.

.

Attablées l'une en face de l'autre dans leur cuisine, Regina observait Emma silencieuse en train de boire son deuxième verre de whisky.

– Parle-moi, lui dit-elle.

Emma leva les yeux de son verre, et fixa la femme face à elle.

Pour que tu t'en serves contre moi ? Non merci.

Regina soupira.

– Emma, Henry n'est pas là, on peut faire une trêve pendant quelques heures et oublier la mission.

Emma la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

– Depuis quand un ange ténébreux demande une trêve ? C'est quoi le piège ?

– Il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste besoin de parler de ce qu'il se passe. Je connais Ruby depuis des années et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

– Moi aussi je n'ai jamais vu Belle… aussi vulnérable.

– Elle m'a rabattu les oreilles de cette inconnue rencontrée à Shanghai, mais honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi mordue, la situation est vraiment délicate, elle pourrait avoir des ennuis, précisa Regina.

Emma but une nouvelle gorgée écoutant la suite.

– Que Ruby se tape un ange de la lumière ce n'est pas grave, mais qu'elle en tombe amoureuse c'est plus gênant.

– Comment sais-tu qu'elle est amoureuse ?

– Ruby et moi faisons équipe depuis très longtemps, et ce n'est pas simplement du désir qu'elle a pour Belle.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Belle aussi va avoir des problèmes… Enfin, vu son dossier exemplaire, je suppose qu'elle va s'en sortir avec un sérieux avertissement, l'interdiction de la revoir, et plusieurs missions à l'autre bout de la galaxie pendant les cent prochaines années… Et Ruby ?

– Ils vont l'envoyer dans une meute pour qu'elle apprenne à filer droit, mais elle n'y survivra pas… Il faut qu'elles fassent profils bas, et qu'elles restent discrètes, pour le moment seul toi et moi sommes au courant et je n'ai nullement envie de les trahir…

Emma soupira.

– Moi non plus, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elles essaient vraiment d'arrêter…

Regina sourit tristement face à cette remarque. C'était sûrement déjà trop tard, leurs patrons voyaient tout. Elle observa la femme face à elle.

– Qu'en est-il de toi ?

– Comment ça ?

– Que se passerait-il si tu couchais avec moi ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

– Je perdrais mes ailes…

Regina en resta bouche-bée.

– Tu deviendrais mortelle ?!

– Oui, et toi ?

Regina secoua la tête en souriant dépitée.

– J'obtiendrai une promotion…

– Et si tu tombais amoureuse ?

Regina grimaça.

– J'obtiendrai la peine capitale, la mort… et toi ?

– Comme toi…

Elles se regardèrent en silence. Puis Emma leva son verre.

– À nos camps respectifs ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

Regina sourit et répéta.

– À nos camps respectifs !

Elles finirent leurs verres et se levèrent, Emma tituba légèrement et Regina la rattrapa puis la regarda intensément.

– J'ai toujours autant envie de toi, lui confessa-t-elle.

Emma baissa les yeux et murmura.

– Moi aussi.

Regina l'embrassa et Emma lui rendit son baiser. Puis Regina recula.

– Non, Emma tu n'as pas les idées claires tu as trop bu et… ça serait une belle saloperie de te rendre mortelle.

Emma, les yeux brumeux, lui caressa la joue.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as un sens moral ?

– Si, en tout cas pendant les deux prochaines minutes, mais passé ce délai, si tu es toujours devant moi, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te prendre sur le plancher en sachant que je te coupe les ailes…

Emma inspira et se dégagea doucement en la remerciant, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea à l'étage vers la chambre d'amis.

Regina quitta la cuisine son verre à la main, et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Elle regarda les étoiles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bien sûr que non elle n'avait pas de conscience, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi simple avec Emma. Au fond elle commençait à apprécier cette femme, elle voulait qu'elle continue à lui résister, et puis si elle gagnait trop vite elle quitterait aussi la Terre. Cette planète qu'elle aimait tant…

Elle but une autre gorgée et regarda le nectar. Il n'avait aucun effet sur elle, pourtant Emma…

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis et éclata de rire en comprenant qu'elle s'était bien faite avoir.

Emma dans la chambre ferma la porte à double tours, les idées parfaitement claires, elle sourit dans le noir en entendant le rire de Regina qui avait saisi.

Elle redevint sérieuse et toucha ses lèvres en se disant que ce baiser ne devait plus se reproduire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Regina se leva, elle se rendit compte que la maison était vide. Emma partie certainement plus tôt pour ne pas la croiser, ne lui avait même pas laissé un mot.

Elle se préparait un café dans la cuisine lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

– Bonjour mon ange…

– Salut ! Je suis partie plus tôt car…

– T'avais peur de succomber ce matin ?

– Non… quoique…

Regina entendit le sourire dans la voix d'Emma devant sa confession.

– Non, reprit plus fermement Emma. C'est l'anniversaire d'Henry, je suis partie lui prendre un petit cadeau. Donc ce soir rendez-vous à la maison pour offrir à notre fils ce que j'ai trouvé…

– Et c'est quoi ?

– Tu verras, répondit Emma avant de raccrocher.

Regina sourit en buvant son café. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu oublier l'anniversaire de « son fils » puis se dit que ce devait être à cause de cet ange blond qui la distrayait un peu trop. Elle se demanda également si elle devait elle aussi chercher un cadeau puis finalement vu que son épouse s'en était déjà chargée…Non, elle leur ferait un gâteau pour ce soir.

.

Emma assise à son bureau regardait Belle.

– Qu'est que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas…

Belle mentait, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Ruby, et le loup garou n'en avait aucune envie non plus.

– Quand se réunit le Conseil pour statuer sur ton cas ? Questionna Emma.

Ça avait été rapide, même pas une journée. Emma comprit qu'ils surveillaient le jeune ange depuis son « faux pas » à Shanghai et n'attendaient qu'une nouvelle « erreur » pour lui tomber dessus.

– Demain, répondit Belle dans un souffle.

Emma soupira.

– Je te donne la journée, va la rejoindre.

Belle lui sourit.

– Merci Emma.

– J'espère qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup.

– Tu n'as même pas idée, avoua la jeune femme en se levant et quittant le bureau.

Emma se pencha en arrière les mains derrière la tête et repensa à Regina et sa mission…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

– Swan, répondit-elle.

Elle écouta en silence et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle soupira en se levant. Aller récupérer Leroy complètement ivre et nu chantant totalement faux au milieu de la rue principale n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envie de faire pour le moment.

Mais ça faisait partie des joies du métier…

.

Regina surveillait la cuisson du gâteau lorsqu'elle les entendit arriver. Elle sourit en écoutant son fils débattre avec sa mère.

– Mais si ! Sans Golum il serait devenu méchant, personne ne résiste à l'anneau… sauf peut-être Aragorn.

– T'oublies la Reine des Elfes.

– Ah oui… Salut maman ! Ça sent super bon ! Un gâteau au chocolat ?

– Oui, répondit Regina en le prenant dans ses bras. Bon anniversaire, mon chéri.

Henry huma encore l'odeur du gâteau en fermant les yeux.

– Ah… Chocolat ! Dit–il avec un grand sourire.

– Ton contrôle s'est bien passé, lui demanda Regina en souriant.

– Ouais, c'était trop facile. Tu pourras me refaire un gâteau pour demain ?

– Bien entendu, répondit sa mère. Je t'en ferai même plusieurs dans la matinée. Tous ceux que tu as invité vont venir ?

– Ouais, ils m'adorent.

Ils avaient prévu une petite fête le samedi après-midi pour leur fils. Regina était assez soulagée que tout le monde ait accépté. Au fond elle commençait à s'attacher à ce gamin et même si elle ne l'avouerais jamais, cela lui aurait fait de la peine s'il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas son genre de s'amadouer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Cette fête lui permettrait de se ressaisir. Elle observa Emma en train de sourire à Henry.

– Ok, Cador, tout le monde t'adore mais tes devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

– M'ouais.

– Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il regarda sa mère.

– J'ai un peu de mal en math', avoua-t-il.

Emma lui sourit.

– Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Il suffit de bien connaître tes théorèmes et de les appliquer. Au fond tout ça n'est qu'une question de logique. Je vais te montrer.

Elle suivit son fils et se retourna pour regarder un instant Regina.

– Salut, toi.

– Bonsoir, mon ange.

Emma sourit puis quitta la pièce.

.

Le repas fini. Emma plaça les cadeaux devant un Henry les yeux brillants. Il y en avait deux. Un moyen et un relativement petit.

Henry s'attaqua au plus grand et déchira le papier avec force.

– Trop cool !

Il s'agissait d'un gant de baseball noir.

– Et regarde, lui dit Emma, tu as un petit dessin de cousu dessus.

Il s'agissait d'un ange et d'un démon de dos qui s'observaient par-dessus leurs épaules.

Henry visiblement ravi le manipulait dans tous les sens pendant qu'Emma expliquait que c'était le dessin qui avait arrêté son choix.

Il ouvrit le deuxième paquet et lu le titre du livre assez court dans ses mains.

– _Jonathan Livingtson le goéland..._

Il regarda la quatrième de couverture et déclara.

– Ça a l'air bien.

– Je me suis dit que je pouvais faire une légère entorse à notre rituel, vu qu'on a fini le _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Tu peux me lire ce petit livre avant qu'on attaque _Les Chroniques de Narnia._ Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il resta un instant silencieux puis sourit :

– Ok !

Il regarda ses deux mères.

– Je peux aller jouer un peu aux jeux vidéo ?

Regina interrogea sa femme du regard.

– Oui tu peux, répondit Emma. Je viendrai faire une course de voiture contre toi tout à l'heure.

Henry se leva en récupérant ses cadeaux.

– Merci pour les cadeaux, leur dit-il. Et m'man ?

– Oui ?

– Tu vas perdre, je suis imbattable aux courses de voitures.

– C'est ce qu'on verra…

Il rit en sortant de la pièce.

– Jonathan Livingston le goéland. Sérieux ? Demanda Regina.

Emma se tourna vers elle.

– Ça doit être mon côté « gentil un peu con »…

– Je vois qu'il t'a raconté.

Regina sourit face à la parade de son adversaire.

– Faire dire, par le biais d'un bouquin qu'il faut tendre l'autre joue… C'est bien joué.

Elle se leva. Emma fit de même et commença à débarrasser.

– Laisse Emma je m'en occupe, va voir Henry.

Devant l'hésitation de sa femme, elle continua :

– C'est pour te remercier d'avoir pensé aux cadeaux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Emma ne se fit pas prier. Elle entra dans le salon.

– Alors petit t'es prêt à perdre !

– Je ne perds jamais !

– Moi non plus, répondit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

.

Lorsque Regina descendit les escaliers après avoir dit bonne nuit à son fils, elle observa Emma assise à la table du salon, les yeux fermés en train de jouer avec son verre de whisky et mimant les paroles _« You got to lose to know… how to win »_ de la chanson _Dream On_ du groupe Aerosmith.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et arrêta la musique. Emma ouvrit les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Demanda Regina.

– À toi de me le dire…

– Tu couches avec moi.

– J'en suis bien capable.

Regina s'approcha et s'assit sur les cuisses de son épouse.

– Tu renoncerais à tes ailes pour un simple désir ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu te moques de moi ?

– Si je renonce à mes ailes c'est pour Henry.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Regina, c'est vrai, j'ai envie de toi. Et ce depuis le premier jour. Mais Henry est plus important. Je te propose mes ailes contre son âme.

Regina pencha la tête en arrière en riant. Emma en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

– Tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour lui ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est plus essentiel qu'on ne le croit, je n'ai pas visionné sa vie mais…

– J'ai menti. Henry n'est qu'une âme sans importance.

– Toutes les âmes sont précieuses. Même la tienne.

Regina sourit tristement.

– Je n'ai pas d'âme. Enfin si, mais c'est mon patron qui la détient…

Emma réfléchit en la regardant.

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

– Tu ne peux pas renoncer à ton immortalité pour lui !

– Pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours aimé la Terre.

Elle sourit gentiment.

– En fait c'est une des choses que j'envie à la race humaine, la planète bleue et le libre arbitre…

Regina inspira en l'étudiant.

– Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Tu deviendrais mortelle pour lui ?

– Oui, je me suis attachée à cet enfant et je suis un ange depuis bien trop longtemps, j'ai besoin de changement.

– C'est un piège pour me faire rester ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Non.

– Tu crois que j'ai une conscience ? Je suis tout à fait capable de coucher avec toi pour te priver de tes ailes, et m'en aller sans me retourner.

– Je le sais parfaitement.

Regina se tut en observant les yeux verts de la femme face à elle.

– Et si je refuse.

– Rien. Je te résisterai, oh j'aurai du mal, mais j'y arriverai et je finirai quand même par gagner l'âme d' Henry... et tu le sais.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je veux son âme, rester avec lui et… au fond je suis fatiguée de me battre.

– Qu'en disent tes patrons ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

– Ils sont d'accord. L'âme d' Henry est plus importante que mes ailes. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Regina hésitait. Apparemment Emma avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Emma commença à bouger.

– Attends !

– J'en ai marre d'attendre Regina, soit tu acceptes, soit je vais me coucher... seule.

Regina la repoussa sur la chaise et l'embrassa. Emma lui rendit son baiser puis recula.

– C'est d'accord donc ?

– Oui.

– Et ton patron ?

– Gold ? Il préfèrera les ailes d'un ange lumineux à l'âme d'un pauvre orphelin…

Emma ne la laissa pas finir, elle l'embrassa avec force et se leva. Regina entoura sa taille de ses cuisses sans briser leur étreinte, et Emma la porta jusqu'au canapé, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à monter les escaliers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Henry encore à moitié endormi se frotta les yeux en entrant dans la cuisine. Il fut accueilli par ses deux mères tout sourire.

– Salut, petit ! Lui dit Emma en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Bien dormi, mon chéri ? Demanda Regina en l'embrassant.

– Oui j'ai rêvé de goélands et de vitesse.

Emma lança un regard malicieux à son épouse. Regina comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de dire oui à sa proposition, elle aurait en effet certainement perdu face à elle. Il valait mieux partir en ayant quelque chose que rien du tout.

– Vous faites quoi ? Questionna l'adolescent en prenant des céréales.

– Comment ça ? S'offusqua Regina. On prépare les gâteaux pour cette après-midi ! Et d'ailleurs, tu finis ton petit déjeuné, prends une douche et tu vas mettre la main à la pâte pour nous aider. Enfin m'aider, car ta mère en est dispensée, elle est un véritable désastre en cuisine. Elle est bien incapable de comprendre une recette.

Emma se tourna vers elle.

– Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée mon ange ? Non ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit.

Henry assez impatient de faire des gâteaux, mais surtout de goûter la pâte crue, se dépêcha de finir son bol et partit se doucher.

Regina se tourna vers Emma et la fixa.

– Alors ça fait quoi ?

– Quoi donc ?

– D'être mortelle.

Emma réfléchit un instant.

– C'est… différent.

Regina plissa les yeux.

– Je croyais que lorsqu'on devenait mortel, on oubliait tout ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

– Moi aussi, mais il semblerait que non.

– Ou alors tu m'as menti, et tu es toujours un ange.

Emma comprit où elle voulait en venir, elle s'approcha attrapa un petit couteau, lui donna, et lui tendit la main.

– Fais-toi plaisir.

Regina lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une entaille dans la paume. Emma retira vivement sa main.

– Aïe ! Putain, ça fait mal !

Regina lui reprit le bras et découvrit la plaie.

– Tu saignes… dit elle dans un souffle. Elle n'en revenait pas, Emma était bel et bien mortelle.

– Bien sûr que je saigne ! Bordel ! Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte.

Regina s'affaira, elle attrapa un torchon propre et appuya sur la blessure.

– T'es rassurée ? Lui demanda Emma.

– …

Emma regarda la femme face à elle.

– Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Regina leva les yeux vers elle.

– Après la fête… Tu regrettes ?

Emma sourit.

– Non.

Regina s'approcha et l'embrassa avec force.

.

Elles accueillirent les familles des enfants. Emma surveillait les adolescents dans le jardin en train de jouer dans le grand Château gonflable loué pour l'occasion. Elle pensait à Belle. Quel serait la décision du Conseil ? Bah, elle le saurait bien assez vite. Elle regarda Regina qui jouait son rôle à merveille auprès de certains parents, qui avaient accepté un verre de cidre avant de repartir.

Elle pensa à son autre adjoint pour la journée. Leroy, ce n'était pas le meilleur mais il avait bon cœur, savait se servir d'une arme et était même un très bon tireur, ce qui était rare dans cette petite ville.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le nom sur l'écran. _« Quand on parle du loup »_ pensa-t-elle.

– Que se passe-t-il Leroy ? Demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

Elle écouta gravement et son visage s'assombrit.

– J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Regina s'approcha.

– Emma, ça va ?

– Non tu peux surveiller les enfants ? Killian Jones est en train de cambrioler une banque et il a des otages…

Emma récupéra son arme à l'étage suivi par son épouse.

– Emma tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es mortelle !

Elle la regarda un instant. Puis descendit les escaliers. Toujours suivi par sa femme.

– Regina ce n'est pas ton combat, oui je suis mortelle, mais je suis aussi le shérif de la ville déclara-t-elle en quittant la maison.

Regina fixa la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Emma.

.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle s'aperçut que Regina ne l'avait pas écouté. « Son épouse » gara la voiture et sortit du véhicule.

– Tu es du genre butée, lui lâcha Emma. Qui surveille les enfants ?

– J'ai demandé aux autres parents de m'accorder une heure, devant l'urgence de la situation ils ont accepté sans problème.

Emma soupira.

– Ok, mais reste en arrière.

– Mais je ne crains pas les balles !

Emma s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna.

– Regina, gronda-t-elle soit tu restes en arrière soit tu t'en vas ! Je suis sérieuse.

Regina souffla.

– Très bien !

Emma reprit sa marche accompagnée de sa femme, elles rejoignirent Leroy derrière une voiture. Elle fixa Regina en serrant les dents.

– Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas !

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le shérif se tourna vers son adjoint.

– Alors, on en est où ?

À ces mots le dénommé Killian Jones sortit de la banque derrière une femme, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain, un revolver sur sa tempe.

Leroy sortit son arme et le visa. Emma fit de même.

Le braqueur de banque en mauvaise position leur cria de dégager sinon il tuerait l'otage.

Emma s'avança et posa son arme au sol doucement devant l'homme qui la regardait.

– Attendez, on peut peut-être discuter ? Demanda-t-elle les mains en l'air.

Killian découvrit la petite étoile à la ceinture d'Emma, il la visa avec son arme, un sourire méchant sur le visage.

– Un shérif ? Je n'ai jamais pu blairer les poulets…

Regina comprit ce qu'il allait se passer et ne réfléchit pas, elle courut, sauta devant Emma alors que la détonation retentissait.

Elle tomba au sol. Pendant que Leroy tirait sur Jones le tuant sur le coup. Emma se pencha sur elle.

– Regina !

La femme porta la main à son ventre, transpercée par la douleur, elle regarda ses doigts pleins de sang et leva la tête vers Emma, ne comprenant pas.

– Mais… je suis immortelle… je ne devrais pas saigner, articula-t-elle faiblement, avant de tomber dans le néant.

– Regina, cria Emma, reste avec moi ! Regina !

.

.

N/A : Pour « Guest » merci d'avoir posé cette question sur la photographie, la réponse est simple : je ne fais qu'appliquer ce qui est demandé dans « Image manager » du compte c'est-à-dire: « Vous devez avoir l'autorisation nécessaire et le droit d'utiliser l'image que vous téléchargez », et malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas.

Donc voilà pourquoi mes histoires n'ont pas de photographies.

J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, ainsi qu'à ceux qui s'interrogeaient peut-être également sur ce point. Et j'espère aussi continuer à te compter parmi mes lecteurs par la suite:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8  
**

Emma au chevet de Regina à l'hôpital, écoutait le bip régulier des battements du cœur de la femme allongée devant elle.

Henry était venu voir sa mère, puis reparti avec Granny ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. La grand-mère avait accepté de s'occuper de lui et de le garder cette nuit.

Les yeux fermés, Emma tenait la main de « sa femme » en les attendant. Elle redressa la tête puis déclara doucement.

– Je ne vous vois pas, mais je sais que vous êtes là.

Ils se rendirent visibles à ses yeux de mortelle. Elle regarda le couple rayonnant qui illuminait la chambre dans leur scapulaire blanc et lui souriait avec affection.

– Félicitation Emma, dit gentiment Mary-Margaret.

– Merci.

Emma sourit en regardant Regina… Sa véritable mission.

L'âme d' Henry n'avait jamais été en danger. Ils l'avaient fait croire à tout le monde, même à Belle. Ils voulaient que Gold envoie Regina pour cette mission. Les Charmant observaient cet ange de l'ombre depuis longtemps, étant persuadé qu'elle pouvait changer et récupérer son âme. Ils avaient eu raison. En sautant pour sauver Emma, Regina par cet acte de bravoure, ce sacrifice, s'était rendue mortelle. Gold avait été obligé de lui rendre son âme.

Même l'enfer devait obéir à certaines règles…

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le couple.

David s'approcha du corps de la femme sur le lit et tendit la main. Une lumière blanche en sortit inondant avec douceur sa blessure.

– Regina va guérir rapidement, répondit-il en retirant sa main. Elle deviendra un héros aux yeux des habitants de la ville.

– Et Henry ?

– Henry ne sera plus seul, expliqua Mary-Margaret, il a trouvé une mère dans cette histoire. Regina a plus la fibre maternelle qu'elle ne le pense. Ils seront entourés de Belle et Ruby.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

– Oui, coupa tendrement David. Elles ont renoncés à leurs pouvoirs pour devenir humaines et rester ensemble.

Emma sourit, Regina ne serait pas seule, Belle pourrait l'aider.

– Elle aura bien à faire avec elle-même et Ruby, lui avoua Mary-Margaret en lisant dans ses pensées.

Emma serra la main de Regina.

– Elle va se perdre sur cette Terre si personne ne la guide. Henry est trop jeune…

– En effet, elle a besoin de quelqu'un, dit David et nous avons pensé à toi.

– Moi ? Mais je suis un ange. Cette mortalité n'est que temporaire, c'était simplement pour la mission.

Tout n'avait été que du vent, ses colères, ses gros-mots, son impatience et… son humanité.

– C'est vrai, approuva la femme. Mais nous te donnons le choix. Tu peux rester mortelle, et être avec Henry et Regina à leur côté toute leur vie, ou nous enverrons quelqu'un d'autre. Cela dit, tu sais que si nous envoyons un ange il ne restera pas éternellement, il sera appelé sur d'autres affaires.

– Et je suppose que cet ange ne sera pas moi.

– Non. Tu connais les règles, ta mission auprès d'eux est terminée, d'autres âmes t'attendent, expliqua l'homme.

– Et si je décide de rester ?

– Si tel est ton choix, tu reprendras tout à zéro, car il s'agira d'un acte délibéré d'abandonner tes ailes. Néanmoins, comme ce sera pour eux, tu conserveras une grande partie des vertus et qualités que tu as aujourd'hui. Mais comme les humains, tu devras te battre pour accéder à la véritable Sagesse si tu veux revenir parmi nous, et ce ne sera pas facile, précisa la femme.

Elle regarda Emma.

– Tu pourras les aider, mais comme Regina tu auras tout oublié.

Mary-Margaret se pencha et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme sur le front.

– Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider. Nous reviendrons pour connaître ton choix.

Emma hocha doucement la tête, pendant qu'ils disparaissaient.

Elle soupira. Maintenant que le choix se dressait véritablement devant elle, était-elle prête à devenir humaine ? Abandonner ses ailes ? Elle aimait la Terre, elle aimait aussi être mortelle, mais tellement de choses lui manqueraient, non elle oublierait tout... Elle regarda Regina et pensa à Henry. Ils ne se souviendraient pas d'elle, et elle non plus. Elle savait cependant qu'ils se rencontreraient si elle devenait mortelle.

C'était certainement la décision la plus difficile à prendre de toute son existence…

.

 _Un mois plus tard._

Regina inspira profondément agacée.

– Henry nous allons être en retard !

L'adolescent dévala les escaliers et courut pour sortir de la maison.

– Désolé, j'avais oublié mon livre !

Alors qu'elle conduisait son fils au collège. Regina demanda.

– Quel est le livre qui mérite tellement ton attention ?

– _Jonathan Livingston le goéland_ , tu sais celui que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire.

Sa mère se contenta de vaguement hocher la tête. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, depuis sa blessure certaines choses étaient parfois obscures et nébuleuses dans son esprit.

– C'est bien ?

– Ouais, dans la deuxième partie du livre, ça explique comment tendre l'autre joue…

Regina lui lança un regard en coin.

– Je sais maman, tu dois te faire respecter et ne pas hésiter à montrer les poings si besoin, mais je trouve que ce goéland n'a pas tort non plus.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Je veux le lire une fois que tu l'auras terminé, ordonna-t-elle en garant la voiture.

– Ok, répondit-il en sortant de la voiture. À ce soir !

– À ce soir mon chéri.

Elle redémarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la Mairie. Elle pouvait s'arrêter chez Granny mais Ruby n'y travaillait plus. La jeune serveuse avec qui elle s'entendait bien avait fait une formation pour devenir l'adjointe du nouveau Shérif qui devait arriver aujourd'hui. Depuis la mort de Graham dans la prise d'otage du braqueur de banque Killian Jones, qui lui avait valu à elle une balle dans l'abdomen, la place du représentant de l'ordre était vacante.

Elle se demanda quel genre de femme pouvait bien être cette blonde au regard bovin que dévoilait la photographie de son dossier.

Cette… Emma Swan.

.

Emma derrière le volant regarda le panneau « StoryBrooke » alors qu'elle entrait dans la ville. Elle se gara devant la Mairie et se présenta à l'assistante du Maire. Elle devait d'abord rencontrer cette Regina Mills avant de prendre ses fonctions.

Elle entra dans le bureau se présenta à la femme qui s'était levée pour la recevoir.

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent la conversation d'usage.

– Ainsi vous quittez Boston pour StoryBrooke ? Demanda le maire face à elle.

– Oui, j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans une petite ville que le danger n'existe pas, répondit froidement Regina.

– Oh, je suis persuadée que je vais vivre beaucoup d'aventures ici, répondit sincèrement Emma.

Regina l'observa, et son regard s'attarda sur son corps. Emma s'en aperçut et sourit, venant d'une autre personne elle aurait sans doute relevé cette attitude par une réplique acerbe, mais étrangement le regard appréciateur de cette femme sur sa personne lui plaisait.

Regina découvrant qu'elle l'avait perçue à jour lui sourit sensuellement.

– Ce sera tout, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais je suis sûre que nous serons amenées à nous revoir.

Emma la regarda en souriant, puis se leva en déclarant.

– J'en suis certaine.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Regina reluqua son derrière et lâcha.

– Je savais bien que vous portiez des strings.

Emma s'arrêta, se retourna et l'étudia en silence, alors que Regina se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir cette réflexion.

– À vrai dire, Mme le Marie… Je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement, avoua-t-elle en souriant puis sortit du bureau.

Regina fixa la porte close en se disant qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec le nouveau shérif de la ville.

Fin

.

.

N/A Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.

Je n'ai pas d'autre histoire pour le moment, mais j'ai quelques idées. J'apprécie trop ce « couple » pour arrêter d'écrire sur elles. Cela dit, étant donné que j'écris sur d'autres séries et que je compte bien vous faire des chapitres plus longs la prochaine fois, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps...


End file.
